Warriors: The Finding of the Lost Clan
by Cherrycloud456
Summary: This story will answer all of your questions about what happened after the Last Hope. Like what happened to Sol, or what would happen if Skyclan joined the other Clans by the Lake. If you have any suggestions at the end of the chapter I will be happy to take them. (P.S. I intend to make Jayfeather grumpier in the following chapters.) So PLEASE READ.
1. The knowledge

A Warriors fan fiction about where Erin Hunter left off.

Prologue

The old gray and white warrior stood up when he saw the ginger tom approaching. Four other cats followed him: a gray almost blue she-cat, a black and white tom, a golden spotted she-cat, and a dark brown tom. They all had agreed to meet each other tonight. As they all settled beside the thick tree the gray and white warrior decided to start the meeting.

"Greetings to the cats from the Clans. Welcome to Skyclan territory. We all know why we're here. To save the Clans."

"Greetings Cloudstar."said the ginger tom. "We all have talked about it and agree with what you proposed. I think its time that Skyclan joined the other Clans by the lake. Especially with the Twolegs taking up more and more of their territory."

"Yes, Firestar. We will need to share the news quickly and before daylight otherwise we will not be able warn them in time. I call this meeting to an end. I will go tell Leafstar now."

Cloudstar raced off, as did the others at the meeting. When Cloudstar finally got to Leafstar's dreaming place it was almost morning. _I have to hurry._ He noticed Leafstar in the clearing looking very confused. When Cloudstar stepped out of the cover of the trees she visibly relaxed.

"Hello, Leafstar. How are things in Skyclan?" he said trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"Not good. Twolegs are taking up a lot of our hunting territory. I don't know what to do." Leafstar confessed.

"The other Clans and I have been talking about this and we have come to a conclusion that in order to save Skyclan, as much as the other Clans Skyclan, should join the other Clans by the lake."

Cloudstar waited for Leafstar's shock to subside. "We have never been around the other Clans. Not only that but we'll lose a lot of our warriors."

"I know, but this was the only way to save all the Clans. There is a great trouble coming to the lake and the Clans need all the help they can get. Let's face it your territory won't last long especially with the Twolegs tearing it up. I have had this happen to me before, and even I tried to wait it off. The fact is they are not going to stop taking your territory so in the end you will have to leave. The lake has plenty of territory and the prey is plentiful. The other Clans have also tried to live like you are right now, but they had to leave eventually. Can you do the same?"

By the time he finished speaking the clearing had begun to fade. Cloudstar hoped that the other Clans had reached their cats in time. Meanwhile…

Bluestar followed Firestar until she was at the Starclan's Fourtrees and she wished Firestar luck. Firestar went into Bramblestar's dream clearing, and saw him in the middle of it. Firestar went forward and joined Bramblestar in the clearing.

"Greetings, Bramblestar." he said dipping his head.

"Oh, Firestar its great to see you again. How are things in Starclan?" Bramblestar said also dipping his head to his former leader.

"Bramblestar I have some urgent news to share with you. Although it would take to long to tell you all the details, I will have to talk fast."

Firestar shared all that the leaders had talked about. His story was finally coming to an end and Firestar started to feel himself fading away. He had to share one last thing with Bramblestar first. "Bramblestar, a fifth Clan is coming to the forest. Do not be afraid of them for they are friends of Thunderclan, and know who I am." That was the last thing Firestar said and everything faded away.

The same pattern went on with the other Clans until eventually the living cats all woke up.

Chapter 1

Jayfeather awoke rather early and stretched his tired limbs. He checked on Briarlight and saw her steady breathing and let out a breath of relief when he saw she was still alive and sleeping. Briarlight has been getting worse over time, and he was relieved she lasted this long. Jayfeather hated to leave Briarlight in her time of sickness, but he needed to get out of the den. He'd been stuck in there ever since he first noticed Briarlight getting worse with the exceptions of getting out to make dirt or to get fresh kill from the fresh kill pile.

He shook himself and walked out the clearing into the woods. He enjoyed his walks out, even though he was blind and could see nothing. He knew where everything was because when he shared dreams with Starclan he could see. He walked to the lake and drank from it. He got up and walked around the forest a while more until he eventually thought that he should go back to the Clan. _Briarlight may need my help. _He raced into the clearing after that and made a beeline straight to his den.

To his surprise he heard Briarlight walking around the den, but it sounded like her legs were wobbling beneath her. He walked up to her and helped her back to her nest. "What are you doing? I told you to stay in your nest, you mousebrain!" he chastened her. Jayfeather heard Briarlight hacking and heard her vomit on the floor. He got some soaked moss and cleaned up the mess while also giving Briarlight some herbs to help heal her upset stomach.

_She's getting worse by the minute._ Jayfeather thought. At the same time he knew he could do nothing to heal her, but he didn't like to see her suffer. When Briarlight's breathing steadied and she was asleep again Jayfeather decided to get up and get some fresh kill for both of them. He went to the fresh kill pile and picked out a vole for Briarlight and a mouse for him. He heard all of the cats in the clearing moping around the fresh kill pile. No one was speaking and if they did speak it was for a short while and ended with little happiness. _What is Thunderclan coming to, Starclan?_ He too was not as grumpy and sarcastic as he used to be. They were all still mourning for the death of Firestar, but joyous of their new leader, Bramblestar, at the same time. With these two feeling being pushed together it left even more despair for what they have lost. Even Bramblestar felt this way, but not of despair he felt Bramblestar's anxiety spilling out of him. Bramblestar feared that he would never live up to Firestar's legacy

Jayfeather tried to probe his mind. He got in without much of a fight; Bramblestar wasn't blocking his thoughts like Firestar or Leafpool. He tried to put the pieces of Bramblestar's mind together. He eventually figured out that Bramblestar had seen Firestar in a dream and he received a message from him. He figured out enough to know that Firestar had said something about a fifth Clan. Jayfeather then stopped reading Bramblestar's thoughts, and remembered what Firestar had told him about a cat named Skywatcher telling him of the prophecy. Which he knew before Firestar had told him because he had walked in Firestar's dreams and that is how he found out about the prophecy of the Three.

Jayfeather decided it was time to get back to Briarlight she hadn't had anything to eat all day. Jayfeather went inside and absentmindedly put the fresh kill next to Briarlight so when she woke up she could eat. Meanwhile he was pondering on what Firestar had said. When would the fifth Clan be coming? What would they act like towards the other Clans? Did they even have a proper Clan? Where would they live? There was hardly any territory left for four Clans. How could they possibly have room for one more? Jayfeather fell asleep with these questions flowing through his head.

Jayfeather woke up to find himself in a warm clearing. He realized he was in Starclan and sniffed the air. Who would visit him this time? Maybe it would be the grumpy medicine cat, Yellowfang, or maybe his former leader Firestar. He soon realized he didn't recognize this cat. The gray and white coat on this cat wasn't familiar to him. _Maybe this is a cat from the fifth Clan._

"Greetings, Jayfeather, medicine cat of Thunderclan. Firestar has told me so much about you. You have special powers, walking in other cat's dreams, reading other cat's thoughts and feelings. Am I right?" The gray and white warrior inquired.

"Yes, you are right. I am one of the Three. Firestar has spoke with you." Jayfeather said surprised. Pulling his senses together he said more demanding, "How does he know you? And who exactly did you say were and where are you from?"

"Patience. And I will tell you." He said teasingly.

Jayfeather did not know what there was to tease about. He certainly didn't find anything funny.

"To answer your first question, Firestar knows me because a long time before you were born I appeared to him various times. I told him to reform my lost Clan, and he did a brilliant job. To answer your second question I am Cloudstar, leader of Skyclan. I have come all the way from my Starclan hunting grounds which is many miles away." He said and continued, "My Clan was exiled from the forest when the other Clans would not share their hunting grounds with my Clan for the Twolegs were destroying our part of the forest. We then had to move on and there was a pack of rats that came and killed off many of our cats. Later, many cats started eating Twoleg food and eventually became kittypets. Then my Clan was lost and many of the cats forgot their origins. At least until Firestar started the Clan again and now my Clan is back and plentiful. Sadly, though the same thing that has happened to the forest is happening to Skyclan again, and now they have to move. So to survive the other leaders and I have decided that the only way to keep all the Clans from the danger that lurks is if Skyclan joined the other Clans."

Jayfeather took a minute to let this new information sink in, and then he asked, "When will Skyclan start their journey to the Lake?"

"Right now, I can not say, but soon I hope." He looked around and saw the mist rising and said, "I must leave you now." Then his eyes clouded over and he said, "A dark threat is coming. All the Clans must stand together to face the coming storm. Be prepared for no cat is safe and danger lurks around every bend."

Jayfeather wanted to know more information. _Why do Starclan cats have to be so mysterious all the time? Is it that hard to just tell me something straightforward instead of telling me some stupid prophecy and expecting me to figure it out._ Then everything began to fade and he woke up.

He checked on Briarlight before he left. He needed to Lionblaze to talk about what he had learned the night before. He finally found him talking to Cinderheart, his mate. Cinderheart was about to have kits and Jayfeather could feel brother's joy and fear. From Cinderheart he could feel pure joy and peace. Jayfeather gave her a curt nod and beckoned Lionblaze over with his tail.

"What is it now, Jayfeather? I thought we left this prophecy stuff behind us after the battle with the Dark Forest." His brother said.

Jayfeather gave him a glare from his blind blue eyes and bristled a little bit. He told himself to calm down, and said, "We did, but this time the prophecy isn't about us. Although this it isn't even a prophecy more like a warning about what's to come." He felt rather than saw Lionblaze's confusion. So Jayfeather explained everything to him making sure not to leave out any important information.

When Lionblaze heard what Jayfeather had to tell him he nodded, and said, "I wonder what this new Clan will be like. I'll be interested to meet this new Clan when they come or whenever they come." It looked like Lionblaze was going to ask something, but he didn't get a chance to when Cinderheart called to him from across the clearing. Lionblaze said, "Sorry." Then left.

Jayfeather sat down and heard his brother running across the clearing yelling, "Coming." While his brother was busy with his mate, Jayfeather went to find Dovewing. She deserved to know about what was going on. They had always shared Starclan's secrets with each other. Ever since they found out that they were the Three.

It didn't take long before he found her. She ran up to him filled with joy. Jayfeather heard her slow down and she sat down so full of joy it took a while to calm herself down. "Jayfeather, I'm so glad I found you. I have to tell you something," she squealed a little bit and continued. Although Jayfeather already knew what the big surprise was because he was searching Dovewing's mind. He let her continue and decided that he would still act surprised. "I'm about to have Bumblestripe's kits!"

Jayfeather sat up straighter and tried to at least act happy that Dovewing was having kits. _I mean seriously aren't there enough kits to bother you and disturb slumber around here._ _As if Brightheart's new litter didn't bug me enough already, especially Snowkit. _He shuddered a little bit remembering a time when Snowkit got into his den and shredded all of his herbs; it took him all of Newleaf to recollect all his herbs. He stopped himself quickly before Dovewing noticed. "Good for you. But there is something important I wanted to talk to you about." He said.

"What's wrong? What do you want to talk about?" she asked confusion showing on her face.

"Follow me and I'll tell you." He said and then started trotting to a corner where he sniffed the air to make sure no one was there.

When he heard Dovewing approach, a little out of winded because her belly was so full of kits, she took a minute to regain her breath. "What.. was.. it.. you.. wanted to.. talk to.. me about?" she said panting.

"Well, I had a dream from Starclan last night." He started.

"Why is that supposed to surprise me, you're a medicine cat. You always have dreams from Starclan."

"Because the cat that visited me wasn't from our Clan, but from another Clan, a fifth Clan, he said he was from Skyclan."

"Skyclan? That doesn't sound like a familiar name."

"No it doesn't. This cat told me that they were driven from the forest a long time ago, and that they're coming to the Lake. Although he said he doesn't know when they will be arriving."

"What is this cat's name?" Dovewing asked.

"He told me his name was Cloudstar, and that Firestar knows him."

"Wait Firestar knows this strange cat?"

"Yes. Cloudstar told me he visited Firestar a long time before we were born and that he told Firestar to rebuild his Clan."

"I'm assuming Firestar rebuilt it."

"Yes, he did."

"Dovewing, Dovewing, where are you?" Bumblestripe called from across the clearing.

"I've got to go. Bumblestripe doesn't know about the 'news'." She said as she ran away as fast as she could with the kits in her belly.

Jayfeather heard her go and decided it was time to talk to Bramblestar about this. He got up and crossed the clearing to Bramblestar's den. He jumped onto the rocks almost slipping on the slippery surface. When he finally the top of the Highledge he heard Bramblestar stirring in his den.

"Hello, Jayfeather," he said when he saw Jayfeather came in. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk to you about dreams."

"Dreams? I haven't had any… important dreams."

"Bramblestar, don't lie to me or yourself. I know that this dream has been on your mind for days, and I have also had strange dreams telling me of a fifth Clan coming to the forest."

"Huh… You're right. I think it's time to be honest. I can't keep this a secret forever not with a whole new Clan coming to the Lake."

"Last night I had a dream with one of the cats from that Clan. His name was Cloudstar and this new Clan's name is Skyclan. He said they were kicked out of the forest long ago."

"Firestar never mentioned that when he spoke to me."

"There is something else he didn't tell you. He helped to rebuild that Clan when Cloudstar kept appearing to him."

"That's why he was gone for so long before I was made a warrior. Everyone wondered where he went off to."

"Yes. Not only that, but that is also the place where he received the prophecy of the Three."

"Really." Bramblestar said pondering over the new information. After a few minutes he got up stretched his back and jumped up onto the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar's voice echoed off the walls.

Jayfeather heard all the cats gather to hear what Bramblestar had to say. "Thunderclan, I have something that I need to share with you. There are more than four Clans in the forest. There are five. The fifth Clan was driven out long ago and is now coming here to join us by the Lake."

Jayfeather heard cries of protest and confusion. To them there have always been four Clans and this new Clan must make them very worried. Jayfeather could feel Bramblestar's irritation stirring the air. He felt Bramblestar's tail swish in the air for silence. The cats eventually settled down.

"Please listen to what I have to say. Firestar knew these cats and helped to start them again. They are friends of Thunderclan and we will help them to settle in here."

The cats shied away at his words and Jayfeather felt the cats' distress and worry. He was worried also. _What will these cats be like?_ He wondered. Then he realized the meeting was over and the cats were heading back to their dens. He figured it was time for him to head back as well. He hadn't checked on Briarlight all day.

When he got back to his den Briarlight was still asleep. She was doing that more and more these days. _Oh my Starclan. She's starting to sleep as much as Sandstorm and Graystripe._ Jayfeather knew he shouldn't joke about something so serious, but he couldn't help himself. He left herbs next to Briarlight for when she woke up. She knew the routine. The day had tired him out so figured he should get some shut eye to. _If tomorrow is going to be anything like today I better get a long nap._

He closed his eyes and drifted into a long dreamless sleep.


	2. Leafstar's Choice

Chapter 2

Leafstar woke up from her dream. Did her cats really have to move to a whole different territory? They had worked so hard to live in this environment that Firestar had helped to establish. Not only that, but they would lose all of their daylight warriors. She knew some cats wouldn't mind if those cats were never seen again, but leaving meant that she would have to say goodbye to her own mate. She didn't think that she could just abandon Billystorm.

_Maybe,_ she thought. _I won't have to. I'll talk to him as soon as I see him._ Lots of other thoughts were going through her mind. Like how would she be able to keep track of the apprentices on a long journey like that or how she would explain to her Clan what they would have to do eventually. She walked over to Echosong's den to talk things over with her.

"Echosong, are you there?" Leafstar shouted. She stepped inside and saw Echosong muttering to herself about herbs and sorting them out.

"Horsetail… marigold… I need more catmint that's for sure." Echosong said as she looked up to see Leafstar. "Oh, sorry Leafstar. I didn't hear you come in. Wat do you need?"

"Well, I have to tell you about this strange dreamI had a couple nights ago." Leafstar said. Echosong was looking intently at her waiting for Leafstar to go on to give her, her full attention. Leafstar smiled and went on. "It started out that I was with Cloudstar he told me that we need to join the other Clans by the Lake. He said we won't last long with the Twolegs taking up more and more of our territory. The thing I'm afraid of is that we won't have enough warriors to stand up for ourselves if we do join the other Clans by the Lake. What do you think we should do, Echosong?" Leafstar said.

"Well, it's not my place to say. But I think that Cloudstar was right about having to leave soon because he has been through this before. But you're the leader this is for you to decide. If you want m opinion I say we leave." Echosong responded.

"Thanks for your help, Echosong."

"Your welcome. If you need any more advice I'm always here for you."

I know and thank you. Leafstar said as she walked away.

When she exited the den she saw Billystorm with the other daylight warriors and Firepaw, Stormpaw, and Harrypaw.

"And so we chased them…" Bilyystorm was saying until he noticed Leafstar. "Oh, hi Leafstar. What's wrong?"

Billystorm, we need to talk. It serious."

Billystorm looked at her and followed. Leafstar led the way into her den. Leafstar peeked outside one last time to make sure no one was eavesdropping. When she made sure the coast was clear she turned around and faced Billystorm. It was all she could do not to burst into tears in front of him.

"Billystorm, I had a dream a couple nights ago. Cloudstar was there and he told me that we need to leave. But I don't want to leave without you. I'm going to ask you, do you want to come with me?"

Billystorm blinked a couple times and stared t Leafstar. She held her ground, but just barely. She was nervously waiting for his answer. "Well." She said.

Billystorm slowly got up and stared at Leafstar a little longer. He walked closer until they were face to face. "Leafstar, there's no way I'm letting you go leave without me. I don't think I can survive one day without seeing you. You know how I feel about you. I would never leave you. I think in my heart I always knew this day would come. When I would have to make my choice: Twolegplace or you. And I choose you."

They met each others eyes and it seemed like moons until they turned their heads away. Billystorm then licked Leafstar and walked out of the den. Leafstar watched him go and burst into tears of happiness. There was one more thing on her mind though, when would they leave.

Leafstar summoned the Clan. She watched the Clan gather and announced, "I have had a dream from Starclan. They told me that we must leave this place as soon as possible." Leafstar watched their shocked faces. "Now it is time for the daylight warriors to choose where they want to stay. Billystorm has already chosen you have two days. That should give Echosong enough time to gather herbs and for the Clan to prepare for departure. This meeting is at an end."

Leafstar jumped down from the ledge and was heading for her den. The day was coming to an end and she felt very tired. Before she fell asleep she wondered what would become of her Clan when the daylight warriors chose where they truly belonged.


	3. Lionblaze's Worry

Lionblaze was pacing outside of the nursery. Cinderheart wouldn't let him come in because she said he worried too much. _I don't worry _that_ much. _His kits took up a lot of his thoughts. Like he wondered what they would like and whom they would like. But the things Jayfeather had told him a couple days before was on his mind to. As far as he knew there wasn't a fifth Clan and never had been so why was there suddenly one now? Jayfeather had told him that Firestar restarted the Clan and had been given the prophecy of the Three there. He wanted all prophecies to be out of his mind. He didn't want to think about prophecies especially because the prophecy of the Three had destroyed his sister.

It made her go insane and tell everyone at the Gathering who their real parents were and after that she ran into the stone tunnel where the tunnel collapsed on her. He had thought that she was dead for the longest time until he had finally found her one-day and brought her back to the Clan. Sadly, she died by the paws of Hawkfrost saving Ivypool from getting killed. Hollyleaf was very brave to sacrifice her life for Ivypool and he often thought Hollyleaf would have made a great warrior that Thunderclan would have been proud of. Remembering Hollyleaf made Lionblaze pace more.

Lionblaze saw Jayfeather approaching holding herbs that he was going to give to Cinderheart. Lionblaze became instantly worried. He was about to ask Jayfeather about the herbs when Jayfeather said, "Relax, Lionblaze, Cinderheart's fine. I'm just giving her poppy seeds to let her a sleep a little. With all that kicking around in there I'd say she's had a hard time trying to get some rest." Jayfeather picked up the poppy seeds again and began walking to the nursery.

Lionblaze caught up and said teasingly, "You know I hate it when you read my mind."

"Well, you're too filled with anxiety to block your thoughts. Just calm down Cinderheart is going to be just fine. Don't make me have to give you poppy seeds to."

"Okay, Jayfeather. I'll try."

"Good." Jayfeather said as he stepped into the nursery.

Lionblaze decided to ask Squirrelflight if he could go on a hunting patrol. He saw Squirrelflight in the middle of the clearing. He raced over to her.

"Squirrelflight, are there any hunting patrols open? I really need to get out of camp."

"Um… I suppose you could with Bumblestripe, Rosepetal, Ivypool, and Berrynose. But you'd better hurry there leaving right now."

"Yes! Thanks, Squirrelflight." Lionblaze ran to catch up with the hunting patrol that Lionblaze now saw about to leave camp.

By the time he caught up to them he was panting. "What are you doing here, Lionblaze?" Ivypool asked.

"Squirrelflight said I could join your hunting patrol." He replied.

"Okay. Well keep you panting to a minimum okay. You're going to scare away all the prey from the forest to the Lake." Ivypool said jokingly. She nudged him on the shoulder and ran forward. "C'mon, slow poke."

Lionblaze surged forward to keep pace with Ivypool. She was fast, but the patrol eventually stopped so they could sniff for prey. Lionblaze heard a branch quiver and he got into a stalking position. He smelled a mouse and he sprang from the bushes. He was surprised when he bumped into a thick, furry hide.

"Ow. Watch where you pounce, mousebrain." Ivypool said. Lionblaze saw the scratch marks he had left on her back. Ivypool started licking her wounds and haughtily walked away.

Lionblaze shouted, "Sorry," and continued hunting. The prey was plentiful so the patrol came back with lots of prey for the pile.

Lionblaze set his prey down and decided he'd take Cinderheart some fresh kill. He picked up a vole and took it over to the nursery. Cinderheart was asleep and he didn't want to wake her so he laid the fresh kill next to her.

Dovewing was also resting in the nursery. He couldn't believe that the little apprentice he had trained and the warrior that learned she was one of the Three was about to have kits. He was happy for her and was glad that she was happy with Bumblestripe.

He walked out of the nursery and into the clearing. He saw Jayfeather leaving camp and decided to follow him.

"Hey, Jayfeather! Wait for me!" Lionblaze yelled.

Jayfeather stopped and Lionblaze bumped into him and they both toppled over.

"Hey watch where you're going. I'm already late to the meeting. I don't need to be bruised up either." Jayfeather said while he shook out his coat.

"Wait a second. What meeting?"

"The half-moon meeting. Have you forgotten that tonight's the half-moon. Look up."

Sure enough Lionblaze looked up and saw the half-moon floating above the trees.

"Now if you would excuse me I have a meeting that I need to get to." Jayfeather said.

"Wait, I want to come with you," Lionblaze said. Then realizing how embarrassing that sounded continued. "At least to the edge of our territory."

"Okay. Just don't bump into me anymore. It's extremely important that I am there I need to find out more about this fifth Clan."

"I'll try." Lionblaze said and followed his brother to edge of their territory like he promised.

Lionblaze went back to camp by himself and looked around at the forest he knew so well. How would this new Clan affect the forest that he loved? He walked into camp and entered the warriors den.

He had that same question through his head when he fell asleep. But he was determined not to let another prophecy get in the way of his mate or his family.


	4. The Daylight Warriors

Leafstar woke up and knew that today was the day when the daylight warriors would choose to leave or stay. She braced herself and told herself that no matter what happened she wouldn't interfere with their decisions. She also braced herself with getting ready to leave the home she loved the next day. Billystorm was waiting for her outside they touched noses and twined their tails for a second.

Firepaw, Stormpaw, and Harrypaw doing their apprentice chores around the clearing. She was so proud of her kits they were becoming fine warriors. Leafstar saw Sharpclaw surrounded by a group of cats he was setting up patrols. She was very glad that she had such a great deputy. When all the cats left the clearing she decided she wanted to explore the forest one last time before she left.

She loved the breeze in her face as she jumped through the trees. She tried not to travel far though because the monsters were tearing the trees down. She felt a pang of sadness knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear the birds chirping in the trees and the joy of watching the apprentices learn how to jump from tree branch to tree branch. She would miss those memories here, but this new home would bring along new memories to love and cherish.

Leafstar walked back to camp. All the warriors were gathered in the clearing including the daylight warriors. This was the time when the daylight warriors would choose where they wanted to stay.

"Skyclan, we all know that we must leave soon, therefore the daylight warriors must choose where they stand." Leafstar said her voice echoing around the clearing.

She pointed her head to where the daylight warriors were gathering in a corner. "Ebonyclaw, do you want to leave or stay?"

Ebonyclaw's green eyes were bright with defiance. She said, "I am going no where. I'm staying here with Skyclan."

Leafstar was pleased to hear this. Ebonyclaw was a good and strong warrior and she was glad to have her. "Thank you, Ebonyclaw. I know this was a tough decision for you to make," Leafstar said and dipped her head. "Frecklewish, do you wish to leave or stay?"

Frecklewish looked at Leafstar and then at Echosong her eyes full of sadness. So glanced back at Leafstar again and said, "As bad as I want to be a medicine cat for Skyclan I can't leave my Twolegs. I'm sorry." Frecklewish said. "Thank you, Echosong for teaching me. I really enjoyed it and I'll miss you. All of you." Frecklewish dipped her head to her former Clanmates and sat back down.

Echosong strode forward and told Frecklewish, "You're welcome. I will miss you to. You would have made a great medicine cat." She licked Frecklewish in farewell and sat back in her place.

Leafstar was shocked to see such a great medicine cat go, but reminded herself that she wouldn't interfere. "You will be missed, Frecklewish. May Starclan be with you." Leafstar said as Frecklewish got up to leave. "Harveymoon, do you wish to leave or stay?"

Harveymoon had a look of regret in his eyes as he said, "I can't stay. My Twolegs need me. I enjoyed being a part of Skyclan, but I just don't belong here."

Mintfur got up and walked over to Harveymoon. She leaned her head against his chest and Leafstar barely heard what she said. "Harveymoon, I love you. Please don't go." Mintfur's voice was starting to choke as she said this.

Harveymoon looked sadly into his mate's eyes. "I love you to, but I just don't think I can leave here. I'll miss you." Harveymoon said then he licked her ear. He looked one last time at his mate before leaving.

Leafstar was sad that she was losing a good warrior, but she was crestfallen for what Mintfur was going through right now. Harveymoon may not have been the best, but he was still a noble warrior. "The Clan regrets that you have chosen to leave, but your service is honored." Leafstar said dipping her head. "Macgyver, do you wish to leave or stay?"

Macgyver was nervous, but he said, "I choose to stay. I know I mess things up, but there is so much I can still learn especially with threats from the other Clans."

Leafstar was pleased to hear that Macgyver chose to stay. He seemed genuine about what he said about learning more so she decided to give a chance to prove what a great warrior he could become. "Thank you, Macgyver. I'm glad to hear you choose to stay." Leafstar said.

The clearing was deadly silent. The cats were looking at Leafstar expectantly. She knew they were waiting for her to close the meeting. Leafstar announced, "I am deeply saddened for the loss of some of our daylight warriors, but we have a big day tomorrow. We must leave the Twolegs keep getting closer and closer to the camp and I feel that the camp is no longer a safe place. So get some rest we have a lot of traveling to do in order to reach the Lake. I call this meeting to an end." Leafstar jumped off the rock and headed to her nest.

She hoped she lead her Clan safely to their destination. She had so many worries about what would happen on the way. She hoped that Thunderclan would help her when the Clan got to the Lake, besides if Thunderclan was anything like Firestar, himself then she knew they would.

She got comfortable in her nest and closed her eyes. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day,_ she thought.

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. For some reason my computer wouldn't let me update the next chapter. It's on now though and I hop you liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. I would appreciate it if you would leave a review. Thank you.**


	5. Jayfeather's prophecy

**Sorry I can't do a Dovewing chapter, but its because she's going to have kits so there's really not a lot I can do right now. So here's another Jayfeather chapter.**

Jayfeather was both happy and annoyed that his brother was following him to the edge of their territory, but he knew Lionblaze just wanted to take a break from being in camp. So he let him come. Jayfeather was traveling to the half moon meeting of the medicine cats. There was so much that he needed to ask his ancestors about these new cats. _And Firestar _better_ have some answers, _he thought.

When Lionblaze and Jayfeather reached the edge of their territory they said goodbye, and Jayfeather continued his journey to the cave.

When Jayfeather finally reached the cave he scented the air. The other medicine cats were already there. As he walked into the cave he could hear the voiced of his ancestors and fell pelts all around him. He got that feeling every time he entered the cave.

As he settled himself in a place he touched his nose to the cold surface of the pool. He closed his eyes to let himself drift to Starclan's hunting grounds.

When he opened his eyes his was in a green, lush clearing. He saw a familiar flame-colored pelt in middle of the clearing. He was glad and angry at his grandfather for never telling him about this new Clan before. He kept his anger in check to give Firestar time to speak.

"Greetings, Jayfeather. I understand that you want to ask me questions about the fifth Clan." Firestar said.

"Yes, and nice to you again Firestar." Jayfeather said dipping his head.

"Then ask away."

"How did you rebuild Skyclan? I mean I know that Cloudstar visited you, but how did you know which cats to choose?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well, I'm guessing Cloudstar explained most of it, but he told me to look out fro certain character traits; such as how well they could climb trees and if they had long legs which are good for jumping. As to how I rebuilt it I had to find cats with those character traits. I also had help from the leader, Leafstar, her deputy, Sharpclaw, and two apprentices named Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw, who are now warriors Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt. After that many cats wanted to join in which gave Skyclan more warriors. Eventually they had everything under control and they didn't need my help anymore."

"Oh, wait climbing trees! Do you mean to tell me that you learn that jumping -on -enemies -from -above -thing from Skyclan?" Jayfeather said with surprise.

"Yes. That is where I got that idea." Firestar admitted.

"Since you helped rebuild the Clan do you communicate with them or watch over them like what Feathertail does between Starclan and The Tribe of Endless Hunting?"

"Well, yes, actually I can, but it's hard to travel there because it's so far."

"So you know when Skyclan is coming to the Lake."

"No, I don't know when they will arrive, but I know when they are going to leave."

"Can you tell me something? Are the Skyclan cats coming in peace or are they coming to fight for land?"

"Well like all Clans they need to defend themselves, but I'm sure they're coming seeking help from Thunderclan, so we will give it to them."

"One more question…"

"There's no more time left for questions so I will offer you this," Firestar said as his eyes began to cloud over, "_The Three that once saved the Clans must find a name of past integrity._"

The clearing faded and Jayfeather found himself awake by the Moonpool. The other medicine cats were already awake. Jayfeather sighed and got up. _Seriously _another _prophecy. I don't understand why Starclan has to be so cryptic about everything._

Jayfeather left with the other medicine cats, although no cat seemed like they wanted to talk to each other. Jayfeather's trip seemed longer than usual because this new prophecy was on his mind. What was he going to tell Lionblaze? He'd promised him that they would leave the prophecy stuff behind them so Lionblaze could spend more time with Cinderheart without turning his fur white with worry.

When he finally reached camp the clearing was empty so it was easier for him to go straight to his nest without being bumped into from klutzy cats.

He checked on Brairlight and then went to sleep.


	6. Cloudstar's Story

**Okay thank you again for reading this. I know I say thank you a lot, but it really does mean the world to me that you guys read my story. If you haven't yet can you vote for the name of Cinderheart's kits so that way she can have them by the next chapter. Thank you. Now on with the story.**

Leafstar had a dream the night before the journey. She was in her dream clearing when she saw Cloudstar approach her. Cloudstar dipped his head to her and she dipped her head back. Leafstar looked into Cloudstar's sympathetic blue eyes as he motioned her to step forward. She took a step to stand right next to him.

"Leafstar, I'm going to motion to an area with my tail and I want you to tell me what you see."

"Okay seems easy enough." Cloudstar didn't hesitate he pointed to a tree with his tail, and Leafstar looked at the tree.

"Now what do you see."

All of a sudden Leafstar got swept into a forest dense with oak trees and bushes. It looked so much like her home and yet something was different about it. "I see a forest filled with oak trees."

"Yes, now keep looking."

Leafstar kept watching and when she was going to ask what she was supposed to be looking at a small light gray apprentice hopped out of the bushes excitedly. _There's something very familiar about that kit,_ Leafstar thought. A young warrior also stepped out of the bushes he had dark brown fur and amber eyes stepped out of the bushes. _This must be the apprentice's mentor._ Leafstar assumed.

"Hey, Dustfang, hurry up. I don't want to miss one minute of this hunting session."

"I'm coming. Remember I'm not as fast as you." Dustfang replied good-naturedly.

"What are we going to learn to catch today?"

"Oh, I was thinking about teaching you how to catch sparrows today."

"Yay. So where are we going?"

The scene changed and Leafstar saw the young gray apprentice again. It was night and a full moon was shining in the sky. The gray apprentice had a discouraged face Dustfang walked up behind him and sat down next to the young apprentice.

"You know going to the Gathering isn't everything. You'll get over it, I did. I had to learn that a leader can't take every cat with him and Duskstar didn't mean anything by not taking you."

"I know it's just that I've never gone to a Gathering before and all the other apprentices got to go. I just… I can't help feeling left out."

"I know, but Cloudpaw I just want you to know that no matter what problems get in your way you should become the best warrior you can be, more even. If you show intuitive I have no doubt that you could become a great leader someday." _Ah, so that's why the kit looked familiar, it's Cloudstar, but why is he showing me his past._

The scene changed again and Leafstar was in the middle of a warrior ceremony. The whole Clan was gathered beneath a large rock. A light ginger tom summoned the Clan Leafstar assumed it was Duskstar. An older version of Cloudpaw stood on the rock, his head held proudly. Duskstar's voice echoed as he said, "I, Duskstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He looked at Cloudpaw solemnly but also with pride. "Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudpelt. Starclan honors your integrity and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan." Cloudpelt licked Duskstar's shoulder and Leafstar heard the whole Clan chanting his name. Cloudpelt looked so happy.

Leafstar was swept into another scene. It didn't take her long until she found out she was in the middle of a battle. There were screeching cats everywhere and even some that lay injured on the ground. Through the fray the only thing Leafstar was able to focus on was Dustfang, who was battling a large light tabby tom, and beside him was Cloudpelt who was battling a tom larger than he was. The toms corralled them until Cloudpelt and Dustfang were back to back.

Leafstar watched as Dustfang grabbed Cloudpelt by his scruff and slide him underneath one of the toms and Cloudpelt ended up on the other side of the three fighting cats. Before Cloudpelt had time to recuperate Leafstar heard a loud yowl of pain and Cloudpelt heard it to. Leafstar watched helpless to the situation, as Cloudpelt frantically clawed the tom he was fighting before, trying to get past him.

The tom got out of the way and ran off along with his Clanmate to fight another Skyclan cat. Cloudpelt stood over the body of his mentor. Leafstar saw the blood that was spilling out of Dustfang's body, and even though she wasn't a medicine cat she knew that he had already lost too much blood. Cloudpelt touched his mentor's cheek with his nose and Leafstar saw him flinch when there was movement under him.

Dustfang looked up at Cloudpelt with clouded eyes and Leafstar could barely make out his words, "Cloudpelt, I want you to know that I'm proud of you and that someday you'll make a great leader even if I'm not there to see you." Dustfang began breathing hoarsely and Leafstar could hear the whimpers that Cloudpelt was trying to hold back. Dustfang took one last big breath and said, "Make…me…proud." With those last words Dustfang died.

Cloudpelt couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He mourned for his dead mentor for who knows how long because before she knew it Leafstar was swept into another part of Cloudstar's life.

Leafstar watched Cloudpelt as he walked up nervously to a pretty light brown tabby with amber eyes. "Umm… Birdflight, I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me."'

Birdflight's eyes glittered as she smiled and said, "I'd love to go on a walk with you." Birdflight got up and walked with Cloudpelt to the camp entrance.

A quarter moon shined above the trees as Cloudpelt and Birdflight sat in an oak tree with their tails twined. Cloudpelt looked shyly over at Birdflight who looked at him in return.

"Birdflight, I want you to know that I love you."

Birdflight looked at him with amber eyes full of love as she said, "I love you to, Cloudpelt."

Leafstar found herself in the middle of what looked like the Skyclan camp and Leafstar saw Birdflight again. She was talking to Cloudstar, and her belly was swollen with kits. _The kits must be Cloudstar's._

Leafstar was then in the middle of what she thought was a Clan Gathering lilke the ones that Firestar had told her about. There were five leaders atop the Great Rock ,which Firestar had also told her about. It sounded like the Gathering was just beginning. Leafstar watched as Cloudstar entered the clearing with all the cats from his Clan.

A dark gray tom said to Cloudstar, "Great StarClan! Cloudstar, any cat would think you'd brought your whole Clan to the Gathering."

Cloudstar looked at the dark gray leader and said, "Yes, that's exactly what I've done."

A light brown tabby she-cat demanded, "Why in the name of Starclan have you done that?"

Cloudstar took a deep breath and mewed, "Because we can no longer live in our territory. Twolegs have destroyed it."

A dark ginger tom stepped forward, "What? My patrols have reported more Twolegs in your territory, and noise from monsters, but they can't possibly have destroyed it all."

Cloudstar stared into the forest. "They have," he replied. "They came with huge monsters that pushed over our trees and churned up the earth. All our prey is dead or frightened off. The monsters are crouched around our camp now, waiting to pounce. Skyclan's home has gone." He looked back at the other leaders. "I have brought my Clan here to ask your help. You must give us some of your territories."

At this request yowls of protest from all the Clans began. Skyclan sat stiff with anticipation of what the answer would be.

The dark gray tom spoke first, "You can't just walk in here and demand part of our territory. We can barely feed our own Clan as it is."

The dark ginger tom said, "The prey is running well now in Greenleaf, but what's going to happen when leaf-fall comes? Thunderclan won't be able to spare any then."

A creamy brown she-cat meowed, "Nor will Shadowclan. My Clan is bigger than any other. We need every paw step of ground to feed our own cats."

Cloudstar looked at the light brown tabby. "Birchstar, what do you think?"

The she-cat replied, "I'd like to help, I really would. But the river is very low and it's harder than ever to catch enough fish. Besides, Skyclan cats don't know _how_ to fish."

Swiftstar said, "Exactly. And only Windclan cats are fast enough to catch rabbits and birds on the moors. There's certainly nowhere in our territory where you could make a camp. You'd soon get tired of sleeping under gorse bushes."

Cloudstar asked, "Well, then what's my Clan supposed to do?"

For a moment every cat was silent and no one spoke.

Redstar broke the silence, "Leave."

Cloudstar had a look of shock on his face.

Swiftstar snarled, "That's right. Leave the forest and find yourselves another place, far enough away that you can't steal our prey."

A silver and black tabby she-cat said, "Swiftstar, as your medicine cat, I can tell you that Starclan won't be pleased if the rest of us drive out Skyclan. There have always been five Clans in the forest."

"Five Clans have lived in this forest for longer than any cat can remember, Cloudstar reminded the other leaders. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Redstar replied, "Things change. Is it possible that the will of Starclan has changed also? Starclan gave each clan the skills they need to survive in their territory. Riverclan cats swim well. Thunderclan cats are good at stalking prey in the undergrowth. Skyclan cats can leap into trees because there's not much cover in their territory. Doesn't this mean that each Clan couldn't live in another Clan's territory?"

Another medicine stood up and said, "You keep saying that Starclan wants five Clans in the forest, but are you sure that's true? There are four oaks here at Fourtrees. That could be a sign that there should be only four Clans."

A Windclan cat hissed, "Skyclan doesn't belong here. Let's drive them out now."

Cloudstar yelled, "Stop! Warriors of Skyclan, we are not cowards, but this is a battle we cannot win. We have seen tonight what the warrior code is worth. Form now on we will be alone, and we will depend on no cat but ourselves." Cloudstar closed his eyes.

Leafstar was horrified by what she was witnessing. Cloudstar jumped down from the Great Rock to Birdflight's side.

Birdflight said her voice trembling, "Cloudstar, our kits are too small to make a long journey. I'll stay here with them, if any Clan will have us."

Another medicine cat walked up to the couple and said, "You will be welcome in Thunderclan."

Cloudstar spun to face the Thunderclan medicine cat and demanded, "Are you sure? After what your leader said to us today?"

The medicine cat said, "I believe my leader was wrong, but he won't condemn helpless kits to die. They will have a future in Thunderclan, and so will you, Birdflight."

Birdflight dipped her head respectfully to the medicine cat, "Thank you." She faced Cloudstar sorrow in her eyes. "Then this is goodbye."

The vision faded and Leafstar was back in her own dream clearing. Leafstar couldn't help feeling sorry for Cloudstar. He lost everything, his home, his mate, and his kits.

Leafstar looked back at Cloudstar, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. So this is what you had to go through in order to leave."

"Yes, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. That's why I showed you my past. You have to leave tomorrow otherwise it'll be too late." Cloudstar said and he started to fade away.

Leafstar woke up. She quickly hopped out of her nest and said, "I have to hurry and get the Clan ready."

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload, but here's a list why I didn't post anything for so long. 1)Wifi wasn't working 2)I had to study for my Constitution test 3) I've been practicing drawing and animating 4) I'll be honest I was kind of lazy so… yeah. Oh and the last part of this chapter no copyright infringement intended I even mixed or changed some of the words. I do not own Warriors or the characters.**


	7. Lionblaze's family

Lionblaze paced nervously outside the nursery. He was going to be a father! Jayfeather was inside with herbs for Cinderheart. After a while Lionblaze couldn't help it anymore he burst inside the nursery.

Cinderheart was lying in her nest suckling two kits. She was smiling at them and licking them. She noticed Lionblaze and she gave him a smile to. She said in a quiet voice, "I've come up with names for them. The ginger tom is Sunkit and the gray she-cat is Willowkit."

Lionblaze took a long moment to examine his kits. The ginger tom was big and strong with dark ginger stripes running down along his spine and the she-cat was gray with dark gray speckles on her sides. Both kits eyes were closed and Lionblaze replied, "They're beautiful." He licked Cinderheart's head and decided to give Cinderheart some space. He left the nursery, his head held high with pride. He was so happy he didn't notice that Jayfeather had walked up to him.

"Congratulations. You're a father now I bet you're happy."

"I'm more than happy. I can't believe I'm a father now. This is amazing."

"I'm glad your happy, but you have… other responsibilities."

"I only have responsibility to my family, Jayfeather. I'm not going to join you on this mission, what ever it is."

"What about me? I'm your brother! I'm part of your family to." Jayfeather yelled. "If you can't remember that than I won't…"

"You won't what?" Lionblaze asked full of anger.

"Call you my brother anymore." Jayfeather answered angrily. "And I _was_ going to tell you about what Firestar told me last night at the Moonpool. But since you no longer want to talk about stupid prophecy stuff then I won't tell you." Jayfeather said as he angrily stalked away.

"Wait."

"Don't talk to me. Leave me alone."

"Fine!" Lionblaze yelled.

He couldn't believe Jayfeather had to ruin his happy mood by starting an argument. But he was sad that he had upset Jayfeather it sounded like what Jayfeather was going to tell him was important. "Uhh." Lionblaze sighed. "Why do prophecies have to get in the way of everything?"

Lionblaze walked out of the camp into the dense undergrowth of the forest to cool down. When he was in the forest it gave him time to figure things out. He let his thoughts wander and he thought about everything that had happened that day.

Cinderheart had his kits; that he was immensely happy about. But when he thought about it he thought if he should be worried about what might happen to his kits. His and Jayfeather's argument really upset him as well as Jayfeather. He couldn't decide what to do about his hotheaded brother.

After a while of thinking hard about both things he decided to hunt. He ended up catching two mice and a vole. He took his prey back to camp and put it on the fresh-kill pile.

He picked one of the mice and took it to the nursery for Cinderheart to eat. His mate thanked him, and he went back to the fresh-kill pile to get himself something to eat. He picked out a mouse.

He sat by the fresh-kill pile and ate his mouse. Lionblaze saw his brother exit the medicine den, but it looked like he was still mad at him. When Lionblaze called to him, Jayfeather just ignored him and carried two pieces of fresh kill back to his den.

Lionblaze finished his fresh kill and headed to the warriors den. There wasn't much he could do about Jayfeather, _That ignorant furball. He'll have to change his mind sooner or later, and if I know Jayfeather it will be later, _but at least he could protect his family if there was ever a time he needed to.


	8. The Journey Begins

Leafstar woke from her dream with a start. She wasn't used to dreams like that, at least not yet. She stretched her legs and her back, and stepped outside her den. She sniffed the air. The air smelled awful, and when she looked around she realized more of the trees were gone and the monsters were getting closer. It seemed like yesterday that Firestar and Sandstorm had come from their forest home to re-establish Skyclan, even though many moons had passed since that happened.

Leafstar was going to miss this place. She had grown up in this place not to mention she led her Clan for many moons. She couldn't bear to leave this place, but she knew it was for the best. Her Clan could no longer survive here. They would need to leave now if they wished to prosper.

When she jumped down from her cave into the clearing, Leafstar noticed that most of the cats were already awake. Sharpclaw approached her and said, "Do you want me to wake the others so we can get ready to go, Leafstar?"

"Yes. We need to leave now, I'll go help Echomist gather her herbs."

When Leafstar got to the cave she was surprised to see that Echomist already gathered her herbs and was gathering up all the spider-webs and marigold that she had in her stock.

"Do you need any help with that?" asked Leafstar picking up some loose stems of marigold.

"No, I'm almost done, but maybe some of the apprentices would be willing to help carry some of this stuff on the journey." Echomist said looking over her supplies. "Maybe some of the warriors to. There are a lot of herbs here so any extra help will be accepted."

"Sure. I'll go ask around, Echomist. When your ready meet the Clan by the entrance to the camp."

Once Leafstar had gotten a good amount of warriors and apprentices to help out Echomist. It didn't take long until everyone in the Clan met by the entrance to the camp. "Is everyone ready to go?" Leafstar asked.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

Leafstar could tell there was sadness and reluctance in everyone's voice. "Well, let's get going then. We have a long journey ahead of us."

She left the clearing and her Clan followed her. Everyone was looking up to Leafstar to lead them, but Leafstar had no idea where she was supposed to go. _I'll just have to wait until Starclan shows me another dream. Until then I'll have follow my instincts._

Leafstar continued walking in the same direction until they were far away from the noise and the destruction of the forest. They kept walking until the Clan reached a quiet stream where everyone took a long drink. They had been traveling for hours and it was already nearing the end of the day.

Everyone was exhausted so Leafstar proposed they rest there for the night. Everyone including Leafstar fell asleep to the calming sound of the river.

**Wow. It's been it's a long time. But I'm working on the next six chapters that I will post through out the rest of the day so don't miss out. (P.S. the reason I didn't update for so long is because I've been busy with school and over the Spring break I went to different places so I didn't have much time to write.) Sorry.**


	9. Dovewing's kits

Dovewing felt pain like she never felt before. She cried out. She knew her kits were coming. It felt like her belly was being torn up from the inside. She hissed with agony. Dovewing cried out again and shouted, "Jayfeather!"

Bumblestripe came into the Nursery with Jayfeather at his side. "Here, bite on this stick."

Dovewing bite on the stick as hard as she could to ease the pain. The stick helped, but only just. As soon the first kit popped out of her stomach she broke the stick in two. Splinters flew out everywhere.

Another kit was on the way. Dovewing screamed in pain, and the next kit was out. Dovewing was glad when it was all over. Now she could take a good look at her kits. Jayfeather pushed the kits towards her and Dovewing licked them fervently.

One kit was an orange tabby and the other was a light shade of gray. Dovewing looked at her kits with admiration and adoration. "I've come up with names for them."

"Really? What are they?" Bumblestripe asked.

"The orange one will be named Firekit, in honor of Firestar, and the other one will be named Frostkit, because of her icy blue eyes."

"I think those are perfect names." Bumblestripe replied and he nuzzled Dovewing and the kits.

"C'mon, Bumblestripe. Let's leave Dovewing alone." Jayfeather said.

Bumblestripe left reluctantly, leaving Dovewing with Cinderheart who were both suckling their kits.

"Congratulations, Dovewing. I'm so happy for you." Cinderheart said. "It's a wonderful feeling, being a mother. Isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." Dovewing replied without hesitation.

Dovewing looked at Sunkit and Willowkit. They were already 3 moons old. Three more moons and they would become apprentices. She looked down at her kits. She couldn't believe that these frail creatures would one day become strong warriors.

She would cherish her kits just like Whitewing did with her and Ivypool.

Dovewing vigorously licked her kits; who were still suckling. Dovewing eventually fell asleep.

When Dovewing woke up her kits were scrambling at her belly. Cinderheart's kits came over to look at their new littermates. "Can we play with them?" Sunkit asked.

"No, not yet. They're much to young to play, but wait another moon and we'll see." Dovewing responded.

A look of disappointment crossed Sunkit and Willowkit's faces. They left the nursery with their tails dragging. Dovewing was sad she had to disappoint them, but she knew what was best for her kits.

Cinderheart got up and followed her kits. Dovewing was glad that when her kits were old enough she would be watching over her kits.

**Finally a Dovewing chapter for you guys. Again I'm sorry its so short. But hey at least its still a Dovewing chapter.**


	10. First Stop

**Hey guys! Wow has it really been a month since I last updated this. Sorry about that. I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter. Just to show you I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth I give you another chapter. On with the story. **

Leafstar woke up in a place she had never been before. It was dense undergrowth, nothing like the tall oaks she was used to seeing. She knew she was dreaming and that a Starclan cat was coming. A light gray blotch was moving closer to her, she was happy to see that it was Cloudstar.

"Greetings, Cloudstar." Leafstar said dipping her head.

"Greetings, Leafstar. I've come to tell you where you need to go."

"I'm listening."

"I will come with you on the journey on foot. I've already scouted the way so I know which way to go."

"You will…but… how?"

"You won't see me, but you'll feel me. Starclan cats do this all the time although it's only for a short time. I'll stay with you as long as it takes to get to the Clans. Just follow me." Cloudstar looked at her solemnly and yet there was pleading in his eyes.

Leafstar looked at him a little confused, but she agreed by nodding her head.

"Good, then it's settled. I will journey with you today."

"But…" Leafstar was about to say something, but was cut off when the clearing began to fade.

Leafstar's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in the clearing the Clan had slept in. Most of the Clan was still sleeping so Leafstar stepped around the still bodies. She was surprised to see Billystorm sitting near the riverbank. Leafstar made her way over to him, stepping around even more bodies to get to him. Billystorm turned his head around when he heard Leafstar coming.

"Hello, Leafstar." Billystorm said sadly looking across the riverbank. Leafstar sat down next to him to try and comfort him.

"I know you miss our old home, I do to. But this is the best thing that we could possibly do."

"I know, Leafstar. I know." Leafstar wrapped her tail around Billystorm. He looked at her with a loving gaze and he wrapped his tail around her as well.

They stayed there like that until they saw dawn breaking. Behind Leafstar the Clan began to stir. Leafstar regretfully got up and made her way to the middle of the clearing. She felt another pelt walking next to her and when she turned her head no one was there. _Well that's strange,_ she thought. Then she remembered the agreement she made with Cloudstar last night.

"It's time for us to leave. I know it's early, but the faster we get moving the faster we will arrive at the Lake." After Leafstar said this, the Clan was hurrying to get ready to leave. It only took a few moments for them to gather in the middle of the clearing again. "Well, it looks like we're ready to leave then."

Leafstar led the Clan out of the clearing (with Cloudstar's help, of course.) The journey seemed to last forever and the territory they were traveling in was starting to become so unfamiliar. There were strange trees with pointy needles that would get stuck in between Leafstar's pads, so the whole Clan would stop every once and a while and pull out the green needles. There were strange animals to, one animal was tall and graceful with horns coming out of the top if its head, and it had hooves. Leafstar thought that that creature was so beautiful and then she heard a loud bang. Leafstar watched the creature run a few fox-lengths and drop dead on the ground. The whole Clan took off running and Leafstar tried not to look back.

After that day's trek through strange woodlands Skyclan ended up at a seemingly abandoned Twoleg's nest. Leafstar approached it warily she sniffed the nest thoroughly. She picked up the scent of Twolegs, but it was stale. Just to be sure it was safe Leafstar inspected the entire nest. There were no Twolegs so Leafstar called to her Clan.

Sharpclaw was leading them inside and he stopped when he got to Leafstar. "Leafstar, are you sure it's safe?"

Leafstar gave him a pointed look and replied, "Yes, Sharpclaw, I'm positive that this Twoleg nest is safe. I've inspected every inch of the place."

Sharpclaw still looked worried, "Sharpclaw, if your really worried about it then why don't you just look around yourself. But I'm sure you won't find anything."

Leafstar watched him stalk away to find a place to sleep in the shadows. Leafstar could tell Sharpclaw was still uneasy, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Leafstar found a place to sleep next to Billystorm and was about to close her eyes when she heard a yelp. She was alert and attentive as she looked around her cats, making her way through the crowd, mentally counting everybody. Someone was missing and Leafstar knew who it was. She began running towards the noise at top speed.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. The Clan followed her to see what all the commotion was about. She skidded to a stop when she saw the frightful scene before her. Firepaw, her own daughter, was facing a big black and white, what had Firestar called it, a badger. Firepaw was hissing at her opponent, but Leafstar could detect her fear scent.

The badger struck first, aiming at Firepaw's head, she dodged the attack by a whisker length. Leafstar was getting frantic she needed to protect her daughter. Leafstar jumped into the battle and helped her daughter by attacking the badger from the behind. Leafstar scratched and bit at the badger's legs and the badger cried out with pain. Unforuantly the attack caused the badger to turn around, Leafstar wasn't prepared for the badger's attack.

It turned so swiftly Leafstar didn't have time to dodge. The badger whacked her in the head with its paw and Leafstar fell back with a cry. Her head was throbbing and she was feeling so woozy she couldn't get back up. The room was getting darker and she heard the faint yowls of outrage from her Clanmates, the last thing she heard was Billystorm calling her name. Then everything went black.

**This chapter didn't go exactly like I had planned before, but what can I say I change my mind a lot. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and again I apologize for not updating in almost a month. The reason, I've been busy writing other fanfictions (mostly Spectacular Spider-man) and I've been busy with swim and I've been away from my house for a week, so sorry. Plus did I mention that it's only two more weeks until my birthday, yay. Maybe I'll update a chapter on that day because I don't think I'm going to have a party. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
